


Hunting Blind

by EternalScout89



Series: The Hunts of Trolls [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalScout89/pseuds/EternalScout89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wandering around the meteor, Terezi end up biting off more than she can chew when she tries to ambush her Kismesis...</p><p>Sequel to A Profitable Hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Blind

Terezi Pyrope tapped her way along the corridor, working on familiarizing herself with the complex she and the other Trolls had found themselves in. A part of her was still a little confused as to how exactly they did end up here, but for the most part, she didn’t really care.

Even after being here for several days, she hadn’t really had a chance to explore any, having spent most of her time in the control room, trolling the human kids, mainly Dave. So far, all she’d smelled was a few miles worth of empty corridors and dusty old rooms. The overall… “Brown-ness” of it all was almost depressing.

As near as she could figure, Terezi had walked very nearly to the opposite side of the meteor, without finding a single interesting thing. If she had something, anything, better to do at the moment, she would have just turned around, but she really didn’t. She didn’t need to troll the human kids for another few hours, and besides, they were already hopping all around their timelines anyway, so what did a schedule matter? Just something Karkat had come up with, and it was usually just easier to let him do what he wanted.

As she turned a corner, a harsh smell suddenly assaulted her nose, causing her to stumble back a few steps. It was made up of something sickly sweet and chalky, and something else… What was it? It smelled hot and heavy, with some undertones of… sweat? As she got used to the smell, Terezi perked up her ears, catching a faint sound. Deciding to investigate the first interesting thing to happen in over an hour, she pulled her cane back so she could easily draw the blade hidden in the shaft. The closer she got, the more she could discern; she soon realized the sound was a faint honking.

Terezi smiled; the only one weird enough to be doing any sort of honking had to be Gamzee Makara, and she always relished a chance to get the drop on her kismesis. Creeping up to an open doorway, she took a long but quiet smell, getting a feel for what was happening inside. What she sensed, however, made her breath catch, before rapidly sniffing, smelling every last detail of the room.

Inside, Gamzee had found one of the few respiteblocks, and had moved his own capthalogged recuperacoon into it. If her nose was right, he was currently sitting on the edge of the entrance to the recuperacoon with his back to the door, while he slowly jerked himself off, letting out a regular honking sound. This explained the smell she found; it was, plain and simple, the smell of sex.

Thanks to her unique fashion of seeing, she could “look” around him to “see” something she’d never suspected before: Gamzee actually had a pretty large dick. Terezi slowly smiled; this explained a few of their prior encounters, when his pants had been torn and he’d simply absconded right then and there. Why he should be embarrassed about such a respectable piece of meat, though, she had no idea. If she had something like that, she’d take every chance to use it on anyone who gave her so much as a “maybe”! Plus, it might come in very handy when she was interrogating suspects…

Her thoughts were interrupted by an increase in the strength of the smell coming from Gamzee; he was close, very close now, to cumming. Terezi grinned; this would prove to be the most perfect attack ever, preventing him from cumming right when he needs it? Oh, she couldn’t pass it up!

Quietly drawing her blade, she took a deep breath, and ran around the corner with a holler, leaping up towards the top of the recuperacoon, aiming a kick to Gamzee’s back. He surprised her, however, quickly turning around, grabbing her leg as she flew towards him and pulling her past him, down into the spoor slime. Terezi found herself fully dunked in the stuff, and came up gasping and spluttering. It took her a second to realize the slime had coated her nostrils as well, effectively blinding her. She started to scramble in a panic, trying to find the walls of the recuperacoon to crawl out and away, when she felt a quick, sharp blow to the back of her head. As she felt herself descending into unconsciousness, she heard a rapid series of honks, as Gamzee laughed above her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terezi slowly pulled herself from the blackness of unconsciousness, returning to the normal blackness of being blind. Her first sensation was that of cold. Shifting a little as a shiver rippled along her body, she realized that was because she was completely nude. It was hardly an unfamiliar feeling, she frankly preferred going naked at every chance, especially after a successful prosecution, but if her memory served her, what she had experienced was anything but successful. Her second and third sensations came on the heels of each other, when she started to feel herself swinging from her slight movement.

As she swayed, she started to feel the ropes criss-crossing her body, enough of them that she was supported with what felt like only a few ropes leading up to the ceiling, yet preventing loss of blood flow. She squirmed a bit inside them, frowning as she felt them on her body. She felt them wrapped around her legs, forcing her knees to be fully bent back, and her thighs spread wide, allowing easy access to her nether regions. The ropes then spiraled up around her body, a few of them branching off to encircle tightly around her breasts, squeezing them so they probably looked a full size bigger than her normal C-cup.

She immediately tried to take a sniff to smell where she was, but quickly discovered that someone had pinned her nostrils shut. Clearly, Gamzee had done his work very well. This certainly explained what he liked to do in his spare time. Huffing out a sigh, she realized she also had a ring gag wedged in her mouth. At least it’s a ring, so I can breathe... She thought, licking her lips. Pity, though, it’ll make hollering at him a lot harder…

Grimacing as best she could with the ball in her mouth, she started turning and twisting, trying to somehow pull herself free, but after several minutes, she stopped, letting her head dangle as she panted from the exertion. She slowly caught her breath again, but just before she started to struggle again, she heard a slight honking in the distance. She threw her head up before remembering that would do nothing, since she couldn’t smell the freak as he came. After a minute, she heard a door open and close, letting the other troll in. She could hear his grin in his breathing, as he undoubtedly was taking his time in looking over her naked form. She had always been happy with her body, keeping it fit and toned.

After a minute of listening to him breath, she started getting pissed at him, shooting a glare in what she hoped was the direction he was in. “‘Ell? ‘Hat are ya gonna ‘o wit’ me ‘ow, huh? You ‘onna ‘uck me, huh?”

She listened closely for his movement, but somehow, he still surprised her when he cupped a hand on her pussy, making her jump and swing in her bonds. “Yep, fucking you is the general mother fuckin’ plan, bitch. You been on my mother fuckin’ case for sweeps, and I think I’m just about sick and mother fuckin’ tired of it, you know? Maybe if I give you good, hard fucking, you get off my mother fuckin’ case, huh? How’s that sound, my mother fuckin’ bitch?”

Terezi started to fight and rage against him, shouting almost wordlessly at him as he walked around her, letting his fingers drag along her struggling form. She tried to flinch away from his fingers, but the very nature of her binding let him easily stay in contact with her all the way up her body, until he took her hair in his tight grip, yanking her head backwards. She fell silent for a moment; even after waking up like this, she was surprised at his actions, but she quickly renewed her shouts with even more fervor than before.

Gamzee chuckled, covering her mouth with his other hand. “Now, now, my motherfuckin’ lawful bitch. You know, you keep shoutin’ like that, and all it’s doing is making me even more excited to take you… Tell you what, why don’t we see how well you can yell with my motherfuckin’ cock down your motherfuckin’ throat, huh?”

With another chuckle, Gamzee took his other hand away, and suddenly pushed his already well-hardened dick past her lips, starting to gradually thrust into her, his head quickly starting to press against the back of her throat. She gagged and spluttered at the sudden intrusion, trying to push it back out, but the dick continued its assault.

After a few minutes of this almost gently pushing, Gamzee decided she had had enough time to acquaint herself with his trollhood, and he started to push harder into her, gripping both sides of her head, pulling her onto him even as he thrust his hips forward, soon pushing his cock down into her throat.

Terezi started gagging harder, closing her eyes as she focused on not throwing up when he pushed against her uvula. Eventually, she figured out how to keep her throat more open, and let him do as he wanted. The more he did, though, the more she realized something…

This… This is actually really fun! She thought with a mental grimace. I shouldn’t be enjoying this, this is wrong, this is so, so wrong… So, sooo, sooooo…. Oooohhh… Oooohhh, god, this is great! As her thoughts gradually gave up and let her start to enjoy the cock ramming into her mouth, she could feel her pussy starting to drip, and started hoping he would finish soon and pay attention to her needs, but he didn’t seem to show any signs of finishing soon.

As she thought, he didn’t make any changes for several minutes, but simply pounded away at her mouth. He was clearly enjoying himself, letting out an occasional chuckle or honk as he worked. After the first few minutes, Terezi almost unconsciously started to suck on his trollhood as he pushed it into her, pulling him in even deeper. Gamzee looked down at her with a little surprise, but smirked as he realized the troll beneath him was actually enjoying herself as well, and decided to give her everything, pushing himself even deeper into her.

Finally, he began speeding up, pushing himself even deeper down her throat, pressing his crotch against her nose and lips, cutting off her airflow, cock twitching as he suddenly unloaded down her gullet, his hot cum pouring down into her stomach, holding himself fully insider her for a few more moments, before sliding himself back out.

Terezi gasped deeply, coughing and spluttering as her airway becomes unblocked, resisting the nearly overpowering urge to throw up the creamy load now sloshing around inside her belly. She turned her face to him, smiling as best she could with the ring gag still in place. “‘At ‘as ‘ood, ‘ots o’ ‘un… ‘Ut, I ‘anna ‘et so’e ‘ovin’ ‘oo…” She gave him as close to a pleading look as she could force herself to give, lightly thrusting her hips as best she could in her bonds.

Gamzee grinned, pleasantly surprised that she actually started enjoying herself. But, he was hardly one to look a gift hoof-beast in the mouth, or rather, a gift troll in the pussy. “Heh, heh, heh… Really, that was good mother-fuckin’ fun for you? You want some of your own mother-fuckin’ loving, huh? Found yourself liking my mother-fuckin’ cock, did ya? Well, the prosecution’s just gonna have to keep their panties on--- Oh, wait, that’s mother-fuckin’ right, I already took them off! Still, I’m gonna need a break, you just about sucked my mother-fuckin’ balls dry, bitch! But, I guess I shouldn’t be a totally rude host, you are the guest in my respiteblock… I should probably give you something to keep busy, huh?”

As Terezi finally caught her breath, she listened closely as he walked around to one side of the room, opening a drawer and rummaging around, before closing it and slowly walking around behind her. Even though she actually did want him now, she still couldn’t help but clench, worried about what exactly the admittedly very well-hung juggalo freak was going to do to her next.

Even though she thought she had braced herself, she still jumped when she felt something large, hard, and plastic suddenly push itself into her pussy, suddenly grateful that she had been dripping before. As the thing presses further into her, her eyes close, letting herself focus entirely on feeling the object invading her depths, and slowly starts rocking back and forth, further impaling herself.

Gamzee’s grin audibly grows even broader as he sees this. “Jegus Crust, woman! How long’s it been since you’ve been mother-fuckin’ fucked?”

Terezi can only let out a low moan as she feels the thing deeply penetrating her, fingers and toes clenching, and tongue darting in and out of her mouth as her only real means of movement to express her sheer pleasure. Finally, she feels it bottom out, stretching her with its girth. Some part of her mind wondered what his plan was, as she now felt him use more rope to lash over her crotch, keeping the thing inside her.

Gamzee stood between her legs and leaned over her back, unfastening the ring gag and letting it drop to the floor below her. She cracked and stretched her jaw, grateful for the chance to relieve the ache. “So, what are you going to do to me while you wait to “recharge”, huh? What’s this you’re filling me with?”

Gamzee chuckled darkly. “Oh, it’s like I said, just a little something to keep my mother-fuckin’ bitch busy, that’s all… Heh heh heh heh heh….” With that ominous chuckle, he reached back down to her crotch, sliding his fingers between her cheeks and pushing lightly against her asshole as he passes, then continuing on to put his hand of the thing, and suddenly switch it on to full power.

Terezi jumped in her bonds, gasping at the sudden buzzing shaking her nethers. Her breathing almost instantly quickens, gasps soon giving way to a long high-pitched moan, almost a scream. She felt as Gamzee walked slowly around her, his hand slowly sliding down along her stomach, pausing by her belly button to feel the slight buzzing emanating from the device deep inside her. He soon continued on, dragging his fingernails across her tied breasts, being sure to catch her nipples, much to her audible pleasure, as her voice jumped up each time he did so.

Terezi eventually seemed to get her voice under control, her cries quickly lessening to become no less erotic as Gamzee sat down in a chair beside her, reach down to slowly stroke his softened cock. She started to grit her teeth, some part of her suddenly determined to not give him any more entertainment than she could. Unsurprisingly, this didn’t last long, as she gasped out a long, low moan only a minute later, earning a chuckle from her captor.

As the pleasure quickly built up inside her, she quickly gave up any pretense of restraint, her volume building again as she neared her finish, hips almost bouncing as she tried to squeeze every ounce of pleasure she could from the device inside her. Nnnnffff….. Oh, Jegus, yes, yes, almost, almost there, just about, another few seconds… Gamzee stood up and walked behind her, reaching out to her crotch to quickly undo the cord holding the vibrator in, switch it off and pull it out, all in one fluid motion.

Terezi took a moment to realize what had happened, as her insides still felt as though they were buzzing. When she did, however, she let out a long groan at the feeling of emptiness. “No, no, no, please, I was almost there, please, put it back!”  
Gamzee grinned, sidling up between her legs, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance. “Oh, don’t you worry your mother-fuckin’ head; you’ll be nice and full plenty soon. Your throat seemed to like my mother-fuckin’ cock well enough, let’s see how your pussy takes it, huh?”

He quickly suited his actions to his words, plunging into her in one swift, smooth motion, wrenching a cry of surprise and a little pain from her. Gamzee was in fact a bit thicker than the toy, and maybe just a little bit longer as well. Taking a breath, she started focusing on getting used to having him in her, but he gave her no chance for that, instead immediately thrusting in and out of her, already thrusting quicker than he had in her mouth.

Terezi gasped out her breaths, as Gamzee pounded her too quickly for her to catch her breath, let alone cry out as he worked on her. She soon gave up even trying to hold her head up, letting it hang down, bouncing as he continued thrusting into her, gradually building her back up. She clenched and un-clenched her hands, wishing she could do something to help herself along; reach down to rub at her clit, grasp at her tits, anything! But, for once, she was completely helpless and powerless to do anything.

Her mind was soon wiped of any coherent thought, as she panted through the rough fucking Gamzee was giving her. She could only focus on the cock thrusting in and out of her, using her purely for its own pleasure, not seeming to care about her at all.

And she loved it. Always, in every other situation, she had always been in control, or at least had a way out. Now, though, she could do nothing, nothing to get away, nothing to stop it… And somehow, this was the best experience she had ever had. As she eventually got used to the monster pushing into her depths, some small portion of her mind realized that, during all her efforts to be in control, all she really wanted, all she was looking for, all she needed, was someone who could take that control from her. She didn’t think she had wanted this, exactly, but she wasn’t about to complain now!

Slowly, the feeling of pleasure began to fill her again, building her up to her edge again, and just in time, too, as Gamzee started thrusting even harder into her, clearly nearing his own end. Her mind retained enough sense to start muttering to her captor. “Please, please, lemme finish, lemme finish, please, please, please…”

Gamzee chuckled as he heard this, but couldn’t spare the brain-power to respond, let alone deny her release again. Gritting his teeth, he began pounding as hard and fast as he could manage, nearing his release with each thrust. The added effort soon drove her bound troll over her edge, and with a scream, she came around his cock, further lubricating the already slick rod. Feeling her juices coating him, Gamzee found himself thrust over his own edge, and with a long shout, he buried himself inside her, cumming powerfully into her depths, before all but dropping onto her back with a smile.

After a few minutes of simply resting and catching her breath, Terezi pulled her head up with a groan, looking over her shoulder. “Well? If you’re done, how about you get yourself out of me, huh? Better yet, why don’t you let me go?”

With a wry chuckle, Gamzee stood up, slipping himself out and stepping around to the chair. “Now, why would I want to do that? Why would I want to let my mother-fuckin’ best bitch ever just go free? Nah, unless you can give me a good mother-fuckin’ reason, you’re staying right there, least until I get your ass trained right…”

Terezi sighed; she had figured he’d say something like that. Fortunately, she knew exactly what she needed to say. “Well, after a good, hard fucking like that, I think you’ve already got me trained. I definitely want—No, I need to do this again with you. That was the hardest I’ve cum since… Well, since ever. And that wonderful cock of yours? Oh, sweet Jegus, that was delicious! You’re gonna have to let me at that thing again!”

Gamzee laughed at her declarations. “Well, fuck me up the wall! You really did like it, didn’t you? Well, I guess I don’t have much of a mother-fuckin’ choice…” With that, he stood back up, lowered her to the ground, and started to undo her bonds. “Course, just cause I’m letting you go doesn’t mean you’re free. You’re my mother-fuckin’ bitch now, you got me? All mine…”

Terezi pulled herself free of the tangle of cords about her, reached up to pull the plug from her nose, and smiled cockily up at him. “Well… I don’t know if I’d go that far… But I think we can come to some sort of… arrangement.”

Gamzee grinned, reaching back to the table, and quickly slipping a collar onto her neck. Terezi jumped as she felt the leather piece click into place, reaching up to feel the lock holding it against her, before dropping her hands with a smirk. “Well… Maybe this sort of arrangement is ok. Just as long as I still get to fuck you sometimes, I think I can live with it.”

Gamzee chuckled. “What, you’re not trying to go mother-fuckin’ flushed on me, are you? I don’t think I’ve got the mother-fuckin’ energy for that kind of quadrant…”

Terezi took the opportunity to reach up and smack him, knocking him off-balance. She stood up over him, pointing a finger sharply in his face. “Don’t you dare think I’m going soft on you. I’m still going to prosecute you if it’s the last thing I do. But, if we can get a little bit of fun out of the deal, well, so much the better, then. Now, where’d you put my clothes?”


End file.
